Buffy the Vampire Slayer  A Different Life
by DaneTrotter
Summary: Buffy Summers was an ordinary girl before all of this. She had friends; she was popular, but sadly, her happiness had an expiry date...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in this story; they're all property of FOX and Joss Whedon

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER: A DIFFERENT LIFE

Chapter One

Nightfall.

This was the time when most of the vampires came out. Just after the sun goes down; just when they _can _come out.

Buffy sat on a very uncomfortable, metal bollard, twiddling her thumbs together, at a loss of what to do. She sighed sadly, boredom creeping up into insanity. Lately, vampire activity hadn't been very common, but this was the time that Buffy really needed to let off some steam.

"C'mon! What do you have to do to get some _action _around here?" Buffy said quietly to herself. But she wasn't the only one around.

"I'll give you some action, Sweetcheeks." Said a gruff male's voice. Buffy smiled and whirled around to see a man standing there. Everything about him was average; his weight, his height, his hair. Everything, of course, except for the deranged, demonic eyebrow less forehead that stood above a pair of feral yellow eyes.

"Finally!" Buffy exclaimed before laying into the vamp. After three seconds, the vampire was out cold.

"What a shame." Buffy said, pouting. "I was hoping for a proper fight." She thrust her stake into the vampire's heart.

"Oh well." She said, smiling. She dusted herself down, and then walked slowly down the dark, dangerous alleyways, looking as much like an innocent girl as she could. Sadly, there was no more vampire action. She sighed and got out her phone.

"Hey, Giles." She said. There was a short silence.

"Hello, Buffy. Any luck?"

"Yeah. I only killed three vampires though. It was quiet….um…again." She replied. She could hear Giles sigh on the other end.

"Very well then, come back to Sunnydale. Willow's found something."

"What?"

"The end of the world." Giles said as if it were the most normal thing.

"Again?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Buffy was sitting with Willow, resting her head on the palm of her hand, her golden hair cascading over her fingers beautifully. Her greenie-hazel eyes were framed by long, thick eyelashes. The left half of her full, plump lips was usually higher up than the rest of her mouth, giving off an impression that she didn't understand.

"I don't get it," she stated. "Why is this happening, and why is the world ending?"

"For the hundredth time, Buffy. The demon called 'Nirthas' has decided to battle against Earth and its lives for the freedom of his people, the Nashrids. He wants to rid Earth of all humans and put his children on there. Do you understand yet?" Giles said after taking his glasses of, and massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Wait, they're his children? He looks ugly. Ew." Buffy said, looking at a picture of the demon in an old book. He was made of some sort of stony material, and he had lava flowing in the ridges. His chin was very long, and it was the shape of a snake's tongue.

"Typical…" Giles muttered under his breath.

"C'mon Giles. I didn't even need to be the Slayer to hear that." Buffy stated, smiling.

"There are more important things to worry about at the moment!" Giles said, almost shouting.

"Jeez, take a joke!" Buffy said, turning back to the book that she was pretending to read.

Suddenly, Spike walked in with a brown blanket slung over him. He quickly slammed the door shut, then slumped down on the brown leather settee by the door.

"So, Slayer. I heard you needed my help." He stated, smiling tauntingly.

"I'd never need _your _ help, Spike."

"Oh, c'mon love. S'not like I'm useless. I need to kick some _ass!_" he said, punching the palm of his hand. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Spike…shut up." She replied, smiling kindly.

"C'mon! I helped you when Red here was kidnapped! I can help now."

"Spike, you were the one that kidnapped her!" Buffy exclaimed. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Didn't wanna help anyway." He muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, crap"

"What?" Buffy said harshly. Spike pointed upwards, toward the top of the stairs.

"Demon."


End file.
